


Le Gnome roux

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Si le Poudlard Express pouvait parler, il est certain qu’il aurait des centaines d’histoires à nous compter. Sans doute y aurait-il des histoires d’amour ou d’amitié ou bien encore de haine, des disputes, des larmes, des joies. Des milliers d’histoires sur les milliers d’élèves qui ont foulé ses couloirs, se sont assis sur ses sièges, dans ses compartiments.Eurydice Flint est l’une de ces élèves.





	Le Gnome roux

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.
> 
> Je tiens à remercier Temperence01 ma correctrice pour ses précieux conseils ainsi que LilTangerine, l'organisatrice de ce concours.

Eurydice pénétra dans le Poudlard Express quelques secondes à peine avant que celui-ci ne démarre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, à travers laquelle elle put apercevoir ses parents en train de leur faire signe. Alexander se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour répondre à leur salut.  
  
— C’est bon ! Ils sont partis, lâcha-t-elle alors que leurs parents n’étaient plus que de simples points dans une foule.  
  
— Je peux venir avec toi, Di ? questionna son petit frère alors qu’elle s’engouffrait dans un wagon à la recherche de ses amis.  
  
— Y aura personne de ton âge. Tu sais ça ?  
  
— Je m’en fiche. Je connais que Teddy, Niko et toi ici.  
  
Eurydice se retint de pousser un soupir avant de déclarer :  
  
— Tu m’aides à les chercher ?  
  
Un sourire éblouissant étira les lèvres du petit garçon alors qu’il suivait sa sœur dans le couloir. La jeune femme commença d’ailleurs rapidement à ronchonner en voyant qu’elle ne trouvait pas ses amis.  
  
— Tu me bloques le passage, Flint, cracha une voix charmante dans son dos.  
  
Eurydice tourna lentement son visage vers une jeune fille à la beauté envoutante. Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de se décaler pour la laisser passer. Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu’un la regardait avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sort sur les cheveux si parfaits de la Gryffondor. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire, satisfaite en voyant les cheveux de Victoire Weasley devenir vert pomme.  
  
— Tu viens Alex, dit-elle en continuant à avancer.  
  
Le frère et la sœur étaient déjà dans le wagon suivant lorsqu’un cri perçant parvint à leurs oreilles. Le sourire d’Eurydice s’élargit tandis que plusieurs têtes faisaient leur apparition depuis les compartiments. La jeune femme reconnut tout de suite l’un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle lui fit un signe de main avant d’accélérer le pas. Eurydice se pendit au cou du gardien de Poufsouffle tout en lui collant une bise sonore.  
  
— Vla ! Qu’est-ce que tu fichais, Di ? demanda le jeune homme en s’écartant légèrement d’elle.  
  
— Alex avait perdu sa baguette, répliqua-t-elle en pénétrant dans le compartiment. Salut Ted ! s’exclama-t-elle tandis que son autre meilleur ami se redressait pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Elle posa son sac à dos dans les filets et remarqua alors seulement le garçon aux yeux bleus qui la fixait. Elle jeta un regard étonné en direction de Ted qui haussa les épaules.  
  
— Euh… Bonjour. Tu es ? questionna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l’enfant.  
  
— Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Louis Weasley. Et toi, tu es Eurydice Flint. Je me trompe ?  
  
— En effet ! Comment tu sais ça ? rétorqua-t-elle en s’asseyant à côté de Ted. Attends ! Tu… Tu ne serais pas le petit frère de Miss Per… de Victoire, se reprit-elle en sentant le regard peu amène de Ted sur elle.  
  
— Si, c’est moi, répondit Louis en rougissant légèrement.  
  
— Ah !  
  
— Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, Di, intervint Nikolaï. On ne choisit pas sa famille.  
  
— Pourquoi je serais dure avec lui ? Il ne m’a rien fait, lui ! Et ne vas pas me dire qu’elle non plus, Ted ! Tu sais parfaitement que ce serait mentir, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche.  
  
— Je n’allais pas dire ça, répliqua Ted.  
  
Eurydice arqua un sourcil avant de demander :  
  
— Et je peux savoir ce que tu allais dire ?  
  
— J’allais dire qu’il serait peut-être temps de grandir, Di ! Tu as tout de même dix-sept ans.  
  
— Selon toi, je dois donc me laisser insulter ? questionna Eurydice avec un sourire mielleux.  
  
— Tu déformes une fois de plus mes propos, soupira Ted.  
  
— Je ne déforme pas tes propos, je les interprète. Je… Je t’explique ! dit-elle en voyant qu’il voulait intervenir. Si je suis ton résonnement, je ne dois pas répondre aux piques de Victoire, c’est cela ? Et bien, je te signale que ta chère petite protégée passe son temps à m’insulter. Tu trouves ça normal peut-être Ted ? Je devrais me laisser faire parce qu’il faut que je grandisse ? Laisse-moi finir, s’il te plaît ! Je tiens d’ailleurs à remarquer que tu n’as parlé que de moi et en aucun cas d’elle.   
  
— Elle n’a que quinze ans, Di.  
  
— Je te signale qu’à quinze ans, je ne trouvais pas tous les prétextes pour m’en prendre à elle. Enfin, j’en ai marre de passer sans arrêt pour la méchante. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si elle ne supporte pas qu’on soit amis !  
  
Un silence pesant s’installa dans le compartiment lorsqu’Eurydice eut fini de parler.  
  
— Bon, et sinon… Vos vacances ? questionna Nikolaï, essayant de prendre un ton enjoué.  
  
Eurydice haussa les épaules.   
  
— J’ai été enfermée avec un potioniste quatre heures par jour tous les jours pendant deux semaines, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Nikolaï grimaça légèrement. Le jeune homme n’avait jamais été doué en potion et détestait par ailleurs cette matière.  
  
— Et toi, Ted ?  
  
— Deux semaines chez les Weasley, comme d’hab’.  
  
— Alex ? demanda Nikolaï.  
  
— Papa a voulu qu’on fasse un match de Quidditch, commença Alexander.  
  
Eurydice ne put s’empêcher de pouffer en repensant à la tête de son frère lorsqu’il avait atterri dans un buisson rempli d’épines.  
  
— Désolée, dit-elle en voyant le regard noir que son frère lui lançait.  
  
Elle se reprit, ravalant un nouveau rire.  
  
— Et ?  
  
— Et je ne serais jamais un bon joueur de Quidditch, conclut Alexander en grimaçant.  
  
— Ton père doit être dégouté, Di ! Entre une fille qui adore le Quidditch mais qui a le vertige et un fils qui ne semble pas désirer devenir joueur…  
  
— Il reste encore Jonas pour reprendre le flambeau de joueur. Il sait manier une batte, ce petit ! intervint Ted en se frottant la crâne.  
  
Eurydice esquissa un sourire en se rappelant que la dernière fois que Jonas et Ted avaient joué au Quidditch ensemble, son frère avait frappé avec joie sur son ami.  
  
— Que veux-tu, c’est de famille !, plaisanta Nikolaï.  
  
Eurydice se contenta de secouer la tête tandis que ses deux amis riaient. Elle tourna son visage vers Louis qui semblait perdu au milieu d’eux.  
  
— Et toi ? T’aimes le Quidditch ? demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.  
  
Le garçonnet rougit, mal à l’aise, tandis que Nikolaï eut la bonne idée de lancer :  
  
— Et fais gaffe à ta réponse !  
  
Eurydice leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un sourire alors que Nikolaï offrait un sourire menaçant à Louis.  
  
— Ne fais pas attention à lui ! Il se croit drôle, en fait, rétorqua la jeune femme en faisant un signe impatient de la main en direction de son ami. Alors ? interrogea-t-elle gentiment.  
  
— Je… Je ne suis pas trop Quidditch en fait.  
  
— Ah… Je comprends, répondit Eurydice en grimaçant légèrement.  
  
— En fait, elle dit ça juste pour être polie et faire croire qu’elle est cool, lança Nikolaï derrière sa main.  
  
Louis esquissa un sourire amusé tandis qu’Eurydice poussait un énième soupir. La porte du compartiment s’ouvrit alors sur un jeune homme blond de taille moyenne. Nikolaï perdit son air joyeux et fit mine de ne pas voir le nouveau venu.  
  
— Lucian ! s’exclama Eurydice en se levant.  
  
— Salut, Eurydice, répliqua l’autre en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie tout en descendant ses mains vers ses hanches. Nikolaï se racla la gorge de manière peu discrète.  
  
— On est là, vous savez ! lança-t-il.  
  
Comme une provocation, Lucian posa ses mains sur les fesses d’Eurydice. Cette dernière s’éloigna de lui, gênée.  
  
— Bonjour, tout le monde, lança Lucian.  
  
Son regard s’arrêta quelques secondes plus que nécessaires sur Nikolaï tandis qu’il esquissait un sourire visiblement satisfait.   
  
— On se retrouve au dîner ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Eurydice hocha la tête avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.  
  
— Au fait ! Joli bracelet, Gudgeon ! lança-t-il avant de quitter le compartiment.  
  
Instinctivement, le regard d’Eurydice se posa sur le poignet dénudé de son ami. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant le bracelet fait de perles de différentes couleurs. Nikolaï le cacha de son autre main, visiblement gêné.  
  
— C’est un cadeau de ma nièce, expliqua-t-il. Elle passe son temps à faire des bracelets.  
  
— Et bien, il faut avouer qu’elle a des goûts particuliers en choix de couleurs, remarqua Eurydice en souriant. Mais c’est quand même super mignon.  
  
— Super mignon peut-être mais aussi super ridicule, répliqua-t-il en se grattant la nuque.  
  
— Pourquoi tu ne l’enlèves pas ? demanda Ted.  
  
— Parce que je ne peux pas. Mon frère a trouvé drôle de me le fixer au poignet avec un sort.  
  
— Tu pourras peut-être demander à Mrs Bones de te l’enlever.  
  
— Je lui demanderai.  
  
— Ça fait combien de temps que tu l’as ? interrogea Eurydice.  
  
— Deux semaines, j’ai…  
  
La porte du compartiment s’ouvrit avec fracas. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière vrilla Eurydice du regard avant de reporter son attention vers les garçons et de les saluer chaleureusement.  
  
— Bonjour à toi aussi, Thompson, la salua Eurydice avec ironie.  
  
Elle tourna son regard vers Eurydice, la considéra quelques secondes avec mépris avant de reporter son attention vers Nikolaï.  
  
— Tu as une idée de la date à laquelle tu organiseras les essais ?  
  
— Pas trop, non.  
  
— Tu me le diras. J’aime bien évaluer la concurrence, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
Nikolaï se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que le sourire de Claudia Thompson s’élargissait. Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers Eurydice et perdit sa joie apparente au profit d’un air dédaigneux.  
  
— Au fait, ses cheveux sont redevenus blonds, Flint !   
  
— Grand bien lui fasse, rétorqua-t-elle alors que Claudia quittait le compartiment en prenant soin de claquer la porte.  
  
— De quoi elle parlait, Di ? questionna Nikolaï.  
  
— Rien de bien important, répondit-elle avec indifférence.  
  
— Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà commencé ! soupira Ted.  
  
— Commencer quoi ? fit mine de ne pas comprendre Eurydice.  
  
— Tu es vraiment impossible, Di ! s’irrita Ted.  
  
La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre. Elle avait remarqué que pour éviter les disputes avec Ted, il valait mieux pour elle ne pas parler du cas « Victoire Weasley ».  
  
— Il faut que j’aille aux toilettes, déclara-t-elle en se levant.  
  
La jeune femme quitta le compartiment, agacée par le comportement de son ami. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours l’impression qu’il la tenait pour l’unique responsable de sa relation tendue avec Victoire ? Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle croisa la dame au chariot en revenant et décida de lui prendre un sachet de chocogrenouilles ainsi qu’un paquet de Bertie Crochue. Eurydice ouvrit le paquet et en attrapa une qu’elle croqua. Elle grimaça légèrement en sentant le goût poivré sous sa langue.   
  
La jeune femme avait la main dans le paquet de dragées lorsqu’on la bouscula. Elle poussa un juron en voyant les friandises de répandre dans le couloir et tourna un regard noir vers l’agitateur. Un roux ! Sans doute, un Weasley !  
  
— Excusez-moi m’dame ! lança-t-il en esquissant un sourire qu’il voulut sans doute innocent.  
  
Avant qu’Eurydice n’ait pu arrêter l’enfant, ce dernier s’enfuit en courant. Eurydice sentit ses joues rougir d’irritation. La jeune femme avait perdu les trois quarts de son paquet et pour couronner le tout, le malotru avait osé l’appeler « madame ».  
  
— Hé ! Non mais… Espèce de sale gnome ! s’agaça-t-elle avant de faire disparaître d’un coup de baguette ses dragées.  
  
Eurydice se dirigea vers son compartiment en baragouinant des méchancetés sur le rouquin. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte, faisant se retourner tous les occupants vers elle.  
  
— T’as l’air de bonne humeur, dis-donc, remarqua Nikolaï, moqueur.  
  
— Je me suis faite bousculer par un gnome roux. Sans doute un Weasley, cracha-t-elle en s’asseyant à côté de Ted.   
  
Ce dernier lui fila un coup de coude qu’il voulut discret.  
  
— Quoi ? aboya-t-elle. J’ai perdu les trois quarts de mes dragées à cause de ce crétin !  
  
— C’était sûrement James, remarqua Louis, les joues rougies. C’est son genre de faire ça.  
  
— James comme James Potter ?  
  
— Comme James Potter, en effet, Di, répliqua Ted.  
  
— Je le voyais pas roux, avoua-t-elle en ouvrant son paquet de chocogrenouilles. Quelqu’un veut les cuisses ? interrogea-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil à Nikolaï.  
  
— Je suis au régime, rétorqua-t-il en tapotant son ventre.  
  
Eurydice arqua un sourcil, fixant l’abdomen du brun  
  
— La dernière fois que je t’ai vu torse nu, tu ne semblais pourtant pas en avoir besoin, répliqua-t-elle, dubitative.  
  
— J’ai pris chez Grand-Mère Svetlana ! Elle m’a gavé comme une oie ! s’exclama-t-il.  
  
— En effet. Tu sembles énorme, ironisa Eurydice en détaillant son ami. Mais tu crois pouvoir le tenir ? questionna-t-elle avant de croquer dans sa friandise.  
  
— Sincèrement, non ! Mais l’espoir fait vivre, non ? Et au fait, pendant que j’y pense ! Vous pensez être répartis dans quelle maison ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les deux futurs première année.  
  
— Di pense que je vais aller à Serdaigle, déclara Alexander.  
  
— Et oui ! C’est un parfait Serdaigle, mon Alexou, déclara Eurydice en souriant.   
  
— Et pourquoi pas Serpentard ? questionna Nikolaï.  
  
— Tu me poses sérieusement la question, Nikolaï ? Tout le monde sait qu’Alex est trop à cheval sur les règles et honnête pour finir à Serpentard, rétorqua la jeune femme. Et toi, Louis ? Gryffondor comme Victoire ou Poufsouffle comme Dominique ? A moins que tu veuilles innover et aller à Serdaigle ou Serpentard ?  
  
— Je ne sais pas, avoua Louis. Je… On verra bien.  
  
— Un Weasley à Serpentard ! Vous imaginez ? plaisanta Eurydice.   
  
— Je ne pense pas que Victoire s’en remettrait, remarqua Nikolaï en rigolant.  
  
— Mes grands-parents non plus, souffla l’enfant.  
  
— C’est vrai qu’on est tous des futurs mages noirs en puissance à Serpentard ! C’est bien connu ! s’agaça Eurydice.  
  
— On n’a jamais dit ça, remarqua Nikolaï.  
  
— Je sais bien mais c’est agaçant de toujours passer pour des méchants. Bouse alors ! Mon père a quand même été défiguré pendant qu’il se battait du côté de Potter !   
  
— On le sait bien, Di. Et tu sais très bien que cette vision est démodée.  
  
— Pourtant, je connais certaines personnes qui l’ont encore, déclara Eurydice en lançant un regard appuyé à Ted.  
  
— Tu m’agaces Di, répliqua le jeune homme.  
  
— Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Ted.  
  
— Si cette vision des Serpentard existe, c’est qu’il y a peut-être des raisons !  
  
— Oh ! Oh ! Temps mort ! intervint Nikolaï en voyant Eurydice ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.  
  
La jeune femme croqua violemment dans sa deuxième chocogrenouille tout en lançant un regard noir à Ted. Elle détourna les yeux et fit mine d’être très intéressée par ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Elle entendit Ted soupirer légèrement avant qu’il ne se lève.  
  
— Tu vas où ? interogea Nikolaï.  
  
— J’ai promis à Victoire d’aller la voir, déclara-t-il en sortant.  
  
Eurydice se retint de lancer une remarque désagréable alors qu’il tournait son regard vers elle. La jeune femme se décala vers la fenêtre du compartiment pour admirer le paysage. Elle sentit la banquette à sa gauche s’affaisser.   
  
— Dis, Alex ! Tu pourrais aller m’acheter quelques friandises, s’il te plaît, demanda Nikolaï.  
  
— Je vais avec lui ! s’exclama Louis.  
  
La porte du compartiment se ferma derrière eux.  
  
— Tu fais la tête ? questionna Nikolaï.  
  
— Non !  
  
— Okay… T’es allée voir le dernier match des Faucons, alors ? interrogea-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
  
— Ouais et je sais qu’ils ont perdu. Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Et enlève ce sale petit sourire victorieux de ton visage, Nikolaï ! répliqua-t-elle en voyant le reflet de son ami dans la vitre.  
  
— Quel sourire victorieux ?  
  
Eurydice secoua la tête en souriant. Nikolaï prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lui répéter les défaites des Faucons, l’équipe qu’elle supportait depuis des années. L’équipe de son père.  
  
— J’en ai marre, Nikolaï ! Marre ! soupira-t-elle.  
  
— Je sais… Et lui aussi, je pense qu’il en a marre.  
  
— Il passe son temps à la défendre pourtant !  
  
— Allez, Di ! Tu vas pas faire ta jalouse tout de même ? plaisanta-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup d’épaule. Je suis sûr que Ted te défend aussi devant elle.  
  
— A moins qu’elle soit en train de le retourner contre moi.  
  
— Franchement Di, vous êtes amis depuis le cours élémentaire. Tu crois vraiment qu’il est assez stupide pour se faire retourner comme ça ?  
  
— Elle est belle !  
  
— Pas autant que toi, répliqua Nikolaï.  
  
Eurydice se sentit rougir tandis qu’elle rendait son coup d’épaule à son ami.  
  
— Arrête de raconter n’importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que si elle te fait le coup des cheveux et que je suis là, tu la regarderas elle ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
— Si elle est obligée d’utiliser son pouvoir pour plaire, c’est peut-être qu’elle n’est pas si exceptionnelle que ça !  
  
— C’est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral, Nikolaï, déclara-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
— Ça sert à ça les amis, répondit-il.  
  
Eurydice esquissa un sourire.  
  
— Au fait, Nikolaï ! Tu penses faire les sélections quand, alors ?  
  
— J’ai déjà répondu à Claudia que je ne savais pas, Di.  
  
— Et bien dépêche-toi de te décider. Je sais que celles de Serpentard vont avoir lieu la troisième semaine de septembre.  
  
— Comment ? Ne me dis pas qu’il est capitaine !  
  
— Il est très doué, Nikolaï.  
  
— Aussi doué que moi ?  
  
Eurydice leva les yeux au ciel tout en s’éloignant de son ami.  
  
— Je te signale que tu dis depuis des années que je suis le meilleur gardien de Poudlard. Tu ne vas tout de même pas dire le contraire maintenant que tu sors avec lui, lâcha-t-il en crachant presque le dernier mot.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Que tu es le meilleur ? Tu es le meilleur ! Tu veux peut-être que je le crie dans le couloir ? dit-elle en se levant.  
  
Eurydice allait ouvrir la porte du compartiment mais Nikolaï l’en empêcha en l’attrapant par le poignet et en la tirant en arrière.  
  
— Je crois que j’ai compris, répondit-il en souriant.  
  
Eurydice se sentit rosir en voyant le visage de son ami si près du sien. Elle s’éloigna, mal à l’aise. Elle jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Nikolaï et remarqua qu’il se passait la main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné. Ce fait la fit rougir un peu plus alors que la porte du compartiment s’ouvrait sur Ted. La jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui et constata qu’il semblait à la fois agacé et penaud.  
  
— Je… Excuse-moi, Eurydice. Je… Je devrais savoir que… Pardon !  
  
— Ce… Je m’excuse aussi. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile pour toi d’être au milieu. Je vais essayer de mieux me comporter, répondit-elle en allant se blottir dans ses bras.  
  
— Oh oui ! Gros câlin ! s’exclama Nikolaï en prenant ses deux amis dans ses bras.  
  
Eurydice éclata de rire rapidement suivie par les deux garçons. C’était leur dernière rentrée. Il aurait été tellement stupide que la fin de leur voyage soit gâchée par une dispute idiote.


End file.
